My Final Goodbye
by KillerAkuma
Summary: Allen can't take the pain anymore. All of his friends don't trust or like him anymore. Allen just wants all the pain to stop…But will joining the Earl get rid of all the pain? Pairing Poker Pair
1. My Final Goodbye

**_Chapter 1_**

**_My Final Goodbye_**

* * *

**Allen's Pov:**

* * *

I was the host of the fourteenth, and was soon to be executed. I was allowed out of my cell as long as there was someone with me but that someone was Leverrier guard dog, Link.

He followed me everywhere and my friends began to stop trusting me and it hurt more than anything. They would walk away or say 'Just leave me alone. I was never your friend.' or 'just go and die you Noah.'

Each insult broke me but I would not let them see.

I would hide behind a mask that was slowly breaking. I would stay in my room and just have guard outside of it. I would sit on the windowsill and pretend to be looking out of it. But I was actually looking at the fourteenth shadow.

All he did was smile at me and say **"Let me take over and you won't have to deal with the pain anymore."**

As much as I wanted to have all the pain go away I knew I would have to keep walking, just for Mana's sake.

I Will Keep Walking Until I Can No Longer Go On.

As I wandered down to the cafeteria I heard Lenalee and Lavi talking.

"They should just kill him already. There's no point of keeping him around."

"I know, Lenalee, I feel the same."

"He should just DIE."

"I do agree. It would have been better if he died as a child."

With that said I turned and ran back to my room. I slammed the door shut and went back over to sitting at the windowsill. I sat on the sill and looked at the shadow of the fourteenth.

My mask was broken and no longer could I wear it. Those words that I had heard hurt me more than ever, and those who spoke them were my best friends. I began to cry and I curled in to myself.

"I can't take the pain anymore. Please someone get rid of it." I sobbed.

**"Just let me take over, dear nephew, and you will never have to deal with pain again."**

"Really?"

**"Yes, I will make them all pay for what they did to you. Just let go and let me in."**

"Alright. Farewell, Neah." I closed my eyes.

Never will I wake from this never ending dream. I fell in to the comfortable black and disappeared forever. Leaving everything behind and with no regret.

This was my final goodbye.

* * *

**Hello Everyone~**

**I Was Going To Make This An Allen And Neah One-shot But I'm Not Going Too~**

**Please Tell Me What You Think Of It~**

**Please Review~**

**Bye~**


	2. Why Am I Still Here?

**Chapter 2**

**_Why Am I Still Here?_**

* * *

**Allen's Pov:**

* * *

I was laying down some where I could feel the wind against my skin. I heard trees rustling from the wind and birds chirping. I opened my eyes to a bright light. To shield some of the light I moved my hand to my eyes, shading them. After my eyes adjusted to the light I sat up and looked around and found myself in a forest.

My first thought was 'what happened? I thought Neah took over me.'

**"I didn't want to get rid of you nephew. So I just started your awakening. I didn't make the Black Order pay for what they did to you, but we can if you join the Earl."**

"I thought you wanted to kill the Earl. So why do you want to join him?"

**"They hurt my dear Nephew. I will KILL anyone that dare hurts my adorable nephew. I forgive the Earl for killing me. By the way your awakening should start any minute. "**

"Ok, Neah."

I was about to get off the ground when my head started to feel like someone was pushing needles into my skull. My body felt like it was on fire and my head started to bleed. I curled in to myself and held my head with my hands. I bit my lip to stop me from screaming but the force I was putting on my lip made it bleed. The blood was running down my face and dripping off my face and onto the ground.

After a while the pain went away as fast as it came. I looked at my hands and saw that they were grey and covered in blood, my blood to be exact.

I got up off the ground and stood on shaky legs. I started to walk but was stop when one of Road's doors appeared in front of me. The door was flung open by none other than Road. She ran towards me preparing to hug me.

"ALLEN~!" she shouted.

She hugged me and I was finding it hard to breath. I tried to say something but I couldn't because of the air was leaving my lungs. I tapped on her shoulder and she let go a little. I fed my air starved lungs and pushed Road back a bit to look at her.

"Why are you here Road?"

"I'm here to get you silly." Road giggled. "I'm taking you with me to see the rest of the family."

"Alright" with that said Road grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her door and we disappeared from the forest, leaving only a blood stain on the ground.

* * *

_**Well Hope This Was Alright~**_

_**I Will Try To Make The Next Chapter Longer~**_

_**Please Review~**_

_**Farewell For Now~**_


	3. Meeting The Family

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Meeting The Family_**

* * *

**Allen's Pov:**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Meeting The Family_**

Once we walked through Road's door I was met to a pink room full of dolls. The dolls were everywhere around the room and there was a four post bed that was just pink. Road continued to pull out of that room and to a set of dark wood double doors. There was talking coming from the other side of the door and I was starting to get nervous.

**"It's alright nephew. Calm down, just breathe in and out."**

I did as Neah said and it calmed me down a bit.

"Thanks Uncle Neah."

Road opened the doors and I walked in. There was a long dining table and only three people sat at the table. There was Tyki, Sheryl and the Millennium Earl. Road dragged me closer and said "Millenie, I brang Allen with me."

The Millennium Earl stood up and walked till he was standing in front of me. His everlasting smile still there but it looked a little wider. He cleared his throat and spoke in a serious voice. "Allen Walker, do you wish to join the Noah clan?"

I looked him in the eye. "Yes, Lord Millennium. I wished to make the Order pay for what they did to me."

Road had a bright smile on her face and ran to hug me. "YAY! Allen is joining us."

She was hugging me and I wrapped my arms around her to return the hug. When I saw my arm I noticed they still had some of my blood on them so that means I am still covered in it. I let go and so did Road.

"Do you reckon I could go clean myself up before I meet the rest of the family?"

The Earl just nodded and looked over to Road and Tyki. "Tyki-pon, go and show Allen to a room where he can clean himself up and Road go find some clothes for him."

"Yes Millenie~" Road giggled and grabbed Allen's hand and left with Tyki following behind.

We arrived in a room that had crimson red wallpaper and dark wood flooring. It had a four posted bed in the far left hand corner. The sheets on the bed were black and the blanket was grey. There was an on sweet and a walk in closet. There was also a black piano in the right hand corner with white keys.

The room was beautiful and much better than the one at the Order.

I walked further in to the room and Road let go of my arm and ran in to the wardrobe and came out with a white long sleeve top, black pants, black jacket and with a crimson red ribbon.

I walked in to the bathroom and quickly undressed and turned on the shower and wash all the blood and dirt off. I got out and dried myself and quickly put on the clothes Road grabbed. I looked at myself in the mirror and combed my hair with my fingers.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Road sitting on the floor and Tyki sitting in a chair.

Road jumped off the floor and ran towards me. She flung herself at me and rapped her arm around my neck and said "Allen, you look good in what I picket out."

She let go and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dining room, Tyki following behind.

"Road, you could let go of the shounen. You don't have to cling to him."

"Shut up, Tyki. You're just jealous that I get to hold Allen's hand."

They bickered like this for a while but when they bickering I was talking to Neah.

"Neah, is it always like this between these two?" I thought.

**"Sometimes. Are you nervous to me the rest of the family?"**

"A little but I'm happy that I'll finally have a family."

Neah smiled at this if anyone needed a family it was Allen. All of his so called 'friends' betrayed him because he was becoming a Noah. If they were his true friends, they wouldn't have left him to be killed by the Order.

We arrived at the dark coloured doors and Tyki opened the door and we all walked in to the room. There were nine people sitting down in the chairs at the table. Road grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a seat next to her's. When Tyki sat down, the Earl walked in and sat at the head of the table.

"Good evening, my lovely family." The Earl said in a jolly voice. "We have a new family member. Please, introduce yourself."

They nodded; the first person to stand was Tyki. "Tyki Mikk, the Third, Noah of Pleasure." Tyki sat back down and the person next to him looked like him, but his features were sharper. 'I think he said his name was Sheryl.' "I'm Sheryl Camelot, Fourth, Noah of Desire."

The next was Wisely, who had demon eyes along his brow and white hair, much like my own. He is the fifth Noah, Wisdom.

The next had spikey hair and sunglasses. His name is Maashiima, The seventh, Noah of Pity.

Next were the twins Jasdero and Devit. They were the Noah of bond, ten and eleven.

The one after had triangle earrings in, his name is Fiidora, Noah of Corrosion, Sixth.

After that there was a person I think. He was wearing a striped outfit that had pomp thing on it. _His(?)_ name was Maitora, Noah of Ability, thirteenth.

The one after was Lulubell, Noah of Lust, twelfth.

After that there was Toraido, Noah of Judgement, second.

Last was Road Camelot, Noah of Dreams, Ninth. When she said her's, she leap out of her chair and hug me. Once I pride her off it was my turn.

"I'm Allen Walker, Noah of Destruction, Fourteenth Also known as the Musician."

* * *

_**Hello Everyone~**_

_**I Have Made This Chapter A Little Longer And I Hope It Was Alright~**_

_**Also I'm Not Sure If I Should Put A Pairing In And If I Do Who Should It Be? But It Can NOT Be With And Exorcist Because They Hate Him. So Should I Do A RoadxAllen Or TykixAllen?**_

_**Please Vote Or Tell Me Which One You Want~**_

_**Thanks To My Beta CryDon'tSmile And To All The Awesome People Who Favourite, Follow And Review My Story~**_

_****Please Review And Check Out My Community If You Like Harry Potter/D-Gray Man Crossovers~****_

_**Farewell For Now Everyone~ *Waves With A Smile***_


	4. Truth

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Truth_**

* * *

**Allen's POV**

* * *

After everyone finished eating, Tyki lead me back to my room. We walked down the dark corridors of the Ark until we reach my room. I open the doors to my room and walked in, Tyki following behind.

When I heard something shuffling behind me, I turned and looked at Tyki, he shuffling his deck of cards. "So, Shounen, you want a rematch. I have been practising lately so that I could beat you."

"You're on and you're not going to win this game or any." I had a smirk on my face and I could feel dark Allen rising to the surface. "Also, what are we going to be wagering for?"

Tyki tapped his chin and then he started to smirk. "How about...truth?"

I had a puzzled look on my face. What does he mean by truth? "Truth?"

"Well, it's simple we just asked each other questions, but you have to answer them truthfully."

Well there's no harm in asking questions, is there? I nodded my head and Tyki started dealing out the cards.

The first round I won because I had royal straight flush. I tapped my chin trying to think of a good question. "Hmmm... Who are you most scared of in the clan?"

Tyki didn't have to think long because he nearly shouted out the answer "Road, you should try playing one of her games. Just because we heal fast doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt." Tyki started rubbing one of his arms. I handed out the next lot of cards and surprisingly Tyki won the round. I swear I could see Tyki doing a victory dance in his head.

Tyki snapped out of his thoughts and said "How were your years with Cross?"

I had a dark shadow covering my face as I thought about the years with Cross. It was horrible all the debts, women and alcohol. I even tried poisoning him but he always ended up surviving.

I sighed, remembering that hadn't answered Tyki. "It was horrible. Cross is the devil himself there is nothing worse than that drunken womanizer. I even tried poisoning him but he always ended up surviving."

"Wow… That must have suck. The twins keep on complaining about all of Cross's debts."

"'Well, let's keep playing and not speak of _him._" Tyki shuffled the cards and was about to hand them out when I remembered something. "Hey, Tyki did you know that Cross is apparently dead. They found in his room a puddle of blood and his broken mask."

Tyki's eyes widened and his mouth a gape. "Who killed that sneaky bustard?"

"I don't know. Actually no one knows. Can you please deal the cards out already?" I nearly whine out the last sentence.

Tyki snapped out of it and handed the cards out. This round was not as shocking as the last round because I won and _not_ Tyki.

Now what to ask him… hmm… what about… "Tyki, who do you love?"

Tyki had a smirk on his face as he said "Why do you ask, Shounen?"

"N-no, reason. Just wondering because Sheryl always seems to say that you have to get married and stuff…" I looked away from Tyki. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"You want to know who I love… Well, it's quite obvious… it's you." My blush just increased at what Tyki had just said.

_'Why would he like me? I'm just this cursed monster that no one will ever love.'_

**_'The question is my dear nephew is why he wouldn't like you? You're nice, loving and not to mention adorable. Do you love Tyki back nephew?'_**

_'I'm not adorable and I feel the same way towards Tyki but I'm scared that he will hurt me like everyone else.'_

**_'Trust your heart nephew and if you're too scared to tell Tyki…I will. If Tyki does hurt you nephew...I will take over and kill him.'_**

_'Alright Neah, I'll tell Tyki.'_

I looked at Tyki and I could tell he was waiting for me to say or do something. I looked down at my hands to try and hide my blush and stuttered out. "I-I love y-you to Tyki."

I kept starring at my hands but when I felt someone grab my chin and lift it up. I looked up and was met with bright golden eyes. The next thing I know is that Tyki is pressing his lips against mine. I felt his tongue prodding at my bottom lip. I open my mouth and Tyki's tongue began to explore my warm carven. I moaned and entwined my fingers in his hair. We broke the kiss, both panting. Tyki smiled at me and kissed my forehead, while whispering in my ear.

"I love you too, my dear Shounen."

* * *

**Hello My Precious Readers~**

**Sorry, If There Is Any Grammar Or Spelling Mistakes. Also Hope The Chapter Was Alright~**

**This Story's Pairing Will Be A Poker Pair~**

**Thanks To Everyone Who Follows,Favourites And Reviews~**

**Hope Everyone Had A Merry Christmas And A Happy New Years~**

**Please Review~**

_**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**_


	5. Thank You

**Chapter 5**

**Thank You**

* * *

**Allen's Pov:**

I slowly drift out of my nightmare free sleep. I felt something warm lying next to me; I snuggled closer to it and heard a thumping sound…a heartbeat. I opened my eyes to see a well-toned chest. I blushed and slowly looked up to who it belonged to. My eyes locked with bright gold, I blushed even more. "Why are you blushing Shounen?"

"N-no reason…" I looked away from Tyki's smirking face.

"So….Shounen, did you sleep well?"

I could practically hear his smirk when he said that, I snuggled back into his chest and replied. "Yes, it was the best sleep I have had since being….lock away." I shuddered and Tyki wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Don't worry Shounen. You'll never have to be lock away in _that_ place, again. Even if you do get lock away, know that I would be there soon to set you free."

Tyki nuzzled my white hair, I look up at Tyki with tears in my eyes; he leaned forward and kissed my lips tenderly. He broke the kiss and I smiled at Tyki as I let a single tear fall. I wrap my arms around Tyki's neck, pulled myself closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Tyki."

"I love you too, Shounen."

I leaned back, let go of Tyki and got out of the bed. Tyki looked at me quizzically.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower."

Tyki nodded, tossed the sheets to the side and walked over to his top which was lying on the arm chair, in the corner. He slipped it on and I walked into the bathroom.

…..

After showering, I wrapped a white fluffy towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. I slowly walked over to my wardrobe, open it and dug in it till I had an everyday outfit which was white long sleeve shirt, black pants, black gloves and a red ribbon.

I slid on the black pants and was about to put my top on when strong arms wrapped around my waist. I twisted in his grip, till I was facing him and looked up at Tyki. I smiled up at Tyki, as one of his arms let go of my waist and dragged his fingers on the scar that ran down my chest.

I remember how painful it was when I got that scar, I also did the same thing to Tyki which made me feel a little guilty and sad. I placed my hands on Tyki's chest and pushed him back a bit. "I'm sorry I hurt you with my innocence…"

"It's alright Shounen. You actually helped me…"

I looked up at Tyki and tilted my head. "How?"

"You awakened my Noah fully. Thank you, Shounen"

Tyki leaned down a placed a kiss on my lips, we parted and I continued to get dressed.

After dressing me and Tyki walked to the dinning room.

* * *

**I'm So Sorry That Its Short. I Will Try To Make Them Longer...**

**Also Thank You To The People Who Follow And Favourite~**

**I Would Love To Give All Of You A Ghost Hug For Reviewing, It Means A Lot~**

**Please Review~**

**~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	6. Flying Mash Potato?

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Tyki's Pov:**

We arrived at the dining room door, talking could be heard from the other side. I pushed open the heavy wooden doors, stepping to the side so Allen could walk past me. I walked in after him and was met with mashed potato flying straight through me, it hitting the wall instead of me.

"Awww…Tyki…you didn't let it hit you…" I looked up at the owner of the voice and narrowed my eyes.

"Why would I let it hit me, Devit? I wouldn't let it touch me because I didn't want to go and change."

I walked over to my seat next to Road and ushered Allen to sit next to me. Allen sat fidgeting with his shirt; I raised a brow and tap his shoulder.

"Are you alright shounen?"

Allen looked up at me, fidgeting with his fingers and his eyes filled with worry. "Do you recon the rest of the clan will like me?"

"Shounen don't worry, most of the other clan hasn't really met you yet…"

Allen seemed to relax a little once that was said. The rest of the Noah walked into the room not really paying attention to what was happening on around them and that Allen was here.

The Earl waddled into the room, his creepy smile seeming to widen as his eyes layed upon Allen. The Earl headed to the front of the table and sat down at the head of the table. He cleared his throat; the clan stopped doing whatever the hell they were doing and looked at the Earl.

"Good morning my beloved family, I hope you welcomed the fourteenth, Allen Walker." The Earl looked Allen as well as the rest of the clan. "Also I hope you have been doing well with your missions and Tyki-pon~" My eye twitched as he used my dreaded nick name. "You are to accompany Allen on his first mission."

I nodded my head at the Earl, showing that I understood. "Now, my beloved family eat and then you can be on your way~"

We all started to eat as the akuma maids placed more trays of food in front of us, considering that the twins threw most of the food around the room.

**Time Skip…**

After getting info from the Earl, on what are mission was. We left to go do the task, Allen smirking on who we will be killing.

The person on the card the Earl gave us was…

* * *

**Hello My Precious Akuma~**

**I Was Wondering Who I Should Put On The Card To Kill? I'm Not Sure...**

**Any Way...Sorry The Chapter Was Short, I've Had Writers Block And Still Do, Thus Why The Chapter Is Short...**

**Thank You For The Lovely Akumas That Have Followed, Favorited And Review. It Means A LOT~**

**Also, Again I'm Sorry It Took About Three Months To Update. I'll Try To Write... But It Maybe Not As Good...**

**Also, If I Take This Long Again Go To Quotev, KillerAkuma And Read Some Of My Stories On There, If Ya Do I Hope Ya Like Them.**

**Please Review~**

**~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	7. The Victim On The Card

**Chapter 7**

**The Victim On The Card**

* * *

**Allen's Pov:**

I grinned as I looked at the loud mouthed fool known as Chaoji. He was on my card and when I found this out, I was so bloody happy. He dissevered to die by my hands, when I was locked in the cell he would come in and beat me up.

I never knew I would be this happy about killing a human but in the end they are all alike in some way. I smiled as I tighten my grip on Chaoji's throat; he grabbed and tried to pry my hand from his throat. "L-let….me...g-go you….monster…" He choked out, a smile spread across my face.

"Now, why would I do that?" I tilted my head to the side, narrowing my eyes. "You are on my list, so you must die."

I chuckled as his eyes widened, a sadistic laugh escaped my lips. I picked Chaoji up and threw him across the abounded streets; he landed on the ground hard, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Now shounen don't play with your target to long, we have other plans for tonight." Tyki winked at me, making a faint blush spread across my cheeks. He was leaning a wall; smoking one of his cancer sticks and watching me handle with my victim.

I looked back at Chaoji who had finished coughing and gasping for breath, I strode towards him as he activated his innocence. I chuckled as he ran at me, raising his fist to hit me. I brang forth the sword of exorcism as Chaoji's fist connected with the broad sword.

I made a tsking sound as he jumped back and came at me again; once again I blocked his attack with my board sword. I smiled and leaned in close. "Now, it's my turn…" With that I pushed Chaoji back with my broad sword; Chaoji flew back a couple of feet. I stood there smiling at Chaoji's enraged face, I ran towards Chaoji with my sword raised. I swung at Chaoji, the blade cutting his chest and making crimson blood flow down his chest.

Chaoji grabbed his chest, glaring at me as I readied to charge at him again. I sped towards Chaoji, knocking him down onto his back as I placed the sword at his throat. Fear felled Chaoji's eyes as he looked in to my gold ones; I pushed the blade of the sword down on Chaoji's throat causing blood to flow from a small cut.

"Now, Chaoji the game has come to an end. Goodbye and I hope you burn in hell." With that I thrust the sword forward, cutting Chaoji's head off, leaving a terrified look on his face forever. I laughed manically as I bent down and collected Chaoji's innocence. I looked at Chaoji's innocence smiling as I wrapped my finger around the dreaded god crystal, light shining from my hand as it smashed it into a million pieces. The dust from the crystal blew away in the wind; I looked over at Tyki, whose eyes were wide with shock. "What?"

"Nothing…."

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at Chaoji's body. "What do you want to do with the body?"

Tyki looked at Chaoji's body, shrugging. I rolled my eyes; a grin graced my lips as I looked at Chaoji's head. "You want to give the Order a present?"

Tyki looked confused as he let his tease finish off Chaoji's body. "What do you have in mind, shounen?"

I grabbed Chaoji's head and started to walk in the direction of the Black Order.

…...

I placed the small box next to the gate keeper; a smile was plastered onto my face as I left the 'lovely' gift.

* * *

**Komui's POV:**

I was doing work for once as Reever came into the room with a small box in his hand; I tilted my head to the side. "What's in the box?"

Reever looked at me, shaking his head. "Not sure, it wasn't sign…. but it was sent to you."

I grabbed the box from Reever and sat it on my messy desk; I opened the lid of the box and almost puke at the sight of it. Inside the box was Chaoji's head, his face was one of pure terror, his eyes where rolled back into his head and mouth agape. There was a note stuck to his forehead, I pulled the note of his head and put the lid of the box back on. The note read:

_'Dear Komui_

_I hope you liked the present I sent you, after all it was my work. Any way I just wanted to say, thanks for not caring about me. If you had help me and been nice, I would have stayed at the Order and help you kill the Earl. But now I'm with my real family and all of you can burn in hell. I just have to say one more thing…_

_Your sister is NEXT….._

_Sincerely, Allen Walker.' _

My eyes where wide with shock, Allen had sent me this and killed Chaoji and now he was coming after my sister. I'll have to keep my sister near the Order and send a general to kill Allen Walker…

* * *

**Hello My Lovely Akumas~**

**I Hope Ya Like The Chapter And Sorry If I Spelt Chaoji's Name Wrong...I'm Not Sure If That's How You Spell It...**

**Any Way Thank Ya For All The Reviews, Follows And Favourites~**

**Just So Ya Know This Story Is Comin' Ta And End Soon...But Don't Worry It Still A Little While Till The End...**

**I Hope Ya Review And Tell Me How It Is So Far~**

**Please Review~**

**~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	8. Fun' Times Spoiled

**Chapter 8: 'Fun' Times Spoiled**

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

I arrived back to the ark, crimson blood still spotted on my outfit and a grin almost splitting my face in half. I was holding Tyki's hand as I strode down the dark halls of the Ark, arriving in front of the Earl's office. I knocked on the door with my other hand; I opened the door once I heard a faint 'come in'.

"Good evening, Allen and Tyki-pet ~" The Earl's cheery voice rang out as Tyki grumbled about the Earl not calling him that. "Did you complete your mission?"

"Yes, we did, Lord Millennium."

The Earl nodded his head in understanding, his everlasting grin widening the slightest. "Good, I will give you another mission later on. Now, you may go do as you please."

With that Tyki held my hand tighter and dragged me out of the room. He pulled me towards his room, I think, crap I'm never going to know where I'm going…

We arrive at his door he pushes it open, holding it open and letting me walk in. I smile as I turn around and look at Tyki, only to be met with lips crashing into mine. He pulls away smirking, I smile up at him and wrap my hands behind his head, pulling him down so I could kiss him.

His lips where soft and warm; the kiss was full of passion and lust. Tyki snaked his arms around my waist as I entwined my fingers into his long curly hair. His tongue prodding at my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I gladly opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. Tyki picked me up; I warped my legs around Tyki's hip, not breaking the kiss as he layed me down on the bed. He broke the kiss when the need for air was to strong, we both were panting from the kiss, Tyki's body hovering over mine as he leant down and started to bite and kiss my neck.

I tilted my head to the side leaving Tyki more room to work, I moaned as he started to rub against some good places. One of Tyki's hand moved down my chest slowly and was about to start to remove my pants when the door creaked open to reveal Sheryl. Tyki and I separated, a blush spread across my cheeks as Sheryl grabbed his nose, blood could be seen seeping through his white gloves.

"Um…The Earl told me to get both of you…." Sheryl quickly said that and headed out of the room, shutting the door quickly.

Tyki sighed. "I was really hoping we could have some alone time." Tyki got up from the bed, he extended a hand out to me, I grabbed it a blush still on my cheeks as we headed to the Earl's office. Tyki grumbled under his breath as we walked to the Earl's office, once arriving at the door to the Earl's office, there could be heard talking heard from the other side of the door.

I leant in further trying to see who the Earl was talking; I heard a female's voice. So, it would either be Road or Lulubell but the voice sound to childish to be Lulubell's, so I guessed it would have to be Road's voice. I knocked on the door and the talking from the other side of the door became silence.

I heard footsteps come closer to the door, it creaked open and a grinning Road could be seen as she opened the door. She stepped to the side as Tyki and I walked into the room, my hand gripping Tyki's tightly.

"Yes, Lord Millennium. You asked for us?" Tyki said, bowing to the Earl slightly.

"Yes, I have found out that the exorcists are haunting down Allen. They wish to kill him because he apparently opposes as a higher threat to the Order." My eyes widened slightly, they were going to target me the most out of all the Noah. "With this, Allen must ALWAYS have someone with him on missions; we don't wish to lose our precious fourteenth again."

I nodded in understanding, it would be good to have someone on a mission with me and it means I wouldn't feel lonely. "Is there anything else you would like to say Earl?"

"Hmm….Ah, yes. Allen, you and Road are going to kill this person on the card." The Earl threw the card at me; I caught it, Road skipping over to see who is on the card. On the card read: '_Lenalee Lee'_

A grin broke out onto my face as Road squealed in delight, she always wanted Lenalee to be her doll for some weird reason.

**'Nephew, will you be able to kill her?'**

I was startled when Neah spoke, I haven't heard from him in a while and was wondering what he could have been doing._ 'Yes, I WILL be able to kill Lenalee. She ended up betraying me and so she must pay the consequence for doing so.' _A dark chuckle escaped my throat as I talked to Neah, Tyki and Road took a step back as Dark Allen rose to the surface.

I snapped out of it, when Neah said I was starting to scare Tyki and Road. I grinned at them, I strode over to Road, who was eating candy and I grabbed her hand and she opened one of her doors. But before we left, I let go of Road's hand and gave Tyki a kiss, but blushed on what he said into my ear. "When you get back, we will be proceeding on where we left off."

* * *

**Look Another Chapter And So Ya Know This Story Will End In Like 4 Or More Chapters...**

**Anyway Hope The Chapter Was Alright And I Put Neah In It Because He Hadn't Appeared In A While~**

**Thanks For ALL The Reviews, Follows And Favourites~**

**Please Review, If You Have Questions About The Story, Just Ask And I'm Sorry That I Made It Seem Like The Start Of A Lemon In The Story Some Where...**

**~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Her~**


	9. The Girl Who Fell

**Chapter 9: The Girl Who Fell**

* * *

**Lenalee's POV:**

I was walking down the street, Lavi following. We were looking for clues on where we could find Allen. He was such a monster, how come I didn't notice it any earlier. Then I wouldn't have been nice to him and we could have killed him sooner but he was nice little kid even though he did have a monster living inside of him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as a building exploded three building down from where we were standing. I looked at Lavi and we both ran to the scene to see a level two killing people and fighting something white. The white figure look familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it but whoever it is we need to help them.

I activated my dark boots and flew forward, kicking the level two akuma out of the way. The white figure faced towards me, pale skin could be seen from under the white hood, I smiled. "Are you alright?"

The white figure tilted its head to the side, a crazed grin spread across its face. Then it hit me, this white figure was the cloak for Crown Clown, which means this is…

A childish laugh echoed around Lavi and me as we looked at the figure. The figure, Allen step to the side to reveal Road, a sharp candle held in her hand as her gaze was glued on Lavi. A grin spread across her face as she twirled the candle around. "Bookman, do you want to play a game with me?" Road giggled out.

Lavi narrowed his eyes at Road but nodded none the less, I said to be careful to Lavi as I faced Allen. Allen's cloak disappeared to reveal him standing there with an inhuman grin on his face.

"Hello Lenalee, how have you been?" His voice was full of fake kindness and I really wanted to kick that grin off his face but I had to be smart about this.

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

My grin widened as Lenalee looked around her surrounding, seeing if she could get away if need be. Her face scrunched up in disgusted as she looked at me. "I've been fine now that you have left..."

I flinched the slightest, she was once my friend but she was the one that made me leave the Order. "Ah, is that so, Lenalee? I heard that your brother had become paranoid because of the note I sent him." My grin became inhumanly large.

She glared at me, taking a step forward as she spat out. "Shut up! What you sent him was something that a monster would do!"

I shrugged as I circled her like a vulture, my inhuman grin not wavering. A dark chuckle escaped my throat as she watched me with careful eyes. "You know…I have been waiting to make the flying girl fall."

I lunged at her with such speed; she only had just enough time to dodge my black claws. She lifted her foot papering to kick me which she did and right in my ribs, a sicking crunch could be heard as I hit a wall. My body slide down the wall as my body began to shake; a manic laugh escaped my lips as a trickle of blood ran down my chin.

I slowly lifted my head as my skin turned to a dark grey and my eyes bleed to a glowing gold. I was not going to play with here this time, like I did to Chaoji. I pulled out my sword of Exorcism and leant on it as Lenalee prepared to attack me once again.

"Let's see what ya got, girl." I inwardly face palmed when I noticed I sounded like Tyki.

I lifted my broad sword as Lenalee charged at me; she connected with the side of my sword as I swung it in front of me. I jumped back as she came flying towards me; I spun around to put more force behind the blow of the sword. She stopped just in time but still got cut by the sword; I stared at the crimson blood on my sword and looked over at Lenalee, who was holding her stomach, blood seeping in between her fingers.

I wiped my fingers on the bloody sword, a laugh escaping my throat as I brought it closer to my mouth; I licked a little bit of the blood off my finger. The taste was strange but it was good to which I now knew why Road liked it. I grinned at Lenalee as she tried to keep standing even though she had lost a lot of blood.

"What's wrong Lenalee? You're looking a little pale." I strode towards her with my sword at my side; a small trickle of blood ran down her chin as I was about a meter away from her. "Now, Lenalee…this is where I say… Goodbye…" I lifted my broad above her head as she looked up at me with fear in her violet eyes; I brought it down but stopped when I noticed they sorta looked like Road's. I paused in my swing and stared at Lenalee; I closed my eyes and shook my head. I had done something like that before to Road but….Neah.

He tried to kill Road in his past life, looking into Lenalee's violet eyes made me think of Road. No, this girl in front of me isn't Road and she never will be. I ready my sword once more and looked away from Lenalee's eyes and brought the sword forward into Lenalee's chest.

Lenalee's eyes widened then closed as she died, I pulled the sword out of her chest as Road returned with a darker Lavi. His normal fiery hair was now a deep crimson red, his emerald eyes now a dark green, he had no emotion on his face expect a purple mark under his eye.

"What did you do to Lavi, Road?" I walked closer to Lavi as I watch him carefully.

"Oh, I made him a REAL bookman; he now has no feeling or will ever have an attachment." Road had a broad smile across her face as she rambled on a little.

"What are you going to do with him Road?" Road's smile seemed to widen once I said that. "Well, I'm going to bring him to the Earl of course. So, we can get a little more info on the Order."

I nodded as Road opened one of her doors, I walked through with a Bookman and Sadistic little girl following behind me.

* * *

**HELLO EVERY BOY, GIRL AND CREATURE~**

**Here Is Another Chapter And Sorry To Say But This Is The Fourth Last Chapter...**

**ANYWAY, Just Saying That I LOVE ALL Who Follow, Favourite And REVIEW~!**

**By The Way I'm Piped Up On A LOT Of Coffee~ ^-^**

**Please Review And Tell Me What Ya Think Of The Chapter~**

**Well, I Gotta Go...KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	10. The 'Fun' Time Continues

**LEMON IN ALLEN'S POV, DON'T READ IF YA DON'T WANNA!~**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The 'Fun' Time Continues~**

* * *

**Komui's POV:**

A finder walked into my office a grim look on his face; I smiled trying to lighten his mood. "What seems to be the problem?"

My face dropped as tears leaked from my eyes, I collapse to the floor as the gravity felt like it was pulling me down, this was all from what the finder said. "I'm sorry Sir but you sister, Lenalee…was found dead… We will be burying her tomorrow."

I stared at the ground my eyes wide with shock; my sister was found dead…Who would have killed her….Allen. I looked up with rage and disappear in my eyes; I got up off the floor and ran to my sister's body. She was lying in a black coffin with her exorcist uniform covered in blood; a note could be seen in her pocket. I read the note and what is said made tears fall faster from my eyes.

'Dear Komui, do you know what disappear feels like now? '

I knew who this note was from, it was Allen, he warned me that my sister was next and I didn't protect her enough…'I'm sorry my dear Lenalee…I should of protected you better…'

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

As soon my foot was through the door I felt arms snake around my waist and someone nuzzle the back of my neck, a deep voice purring into my ear seductively. "Now, we can finish were we left off…"

I didn't get to say anything as Tyki grabbed my hand, dragging me back to his room. We didn't even enter his room when he started to kiss me passionately, I melted into the kiss. He closed the door with his foot, breaking the kiss to lock the door so they were not disturbed, again.

Tyki was back to kissing me in seconds, he snaked his arms around my waist, his tongue prodding at my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth as Tyki's tongue explored my mouth, every inch. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed where he layed me down, not breaking the kiss.

He hovered over me as he rubbed his knee on some very good places, I moaned as he broke the kiss for air. He slid his hand under my shirt were he found my hard nipples; he then proceeded to rub them. He stopped rubbing my nipples, grabbing the end of my shirt he ripped the fabric off me and discarded it somewhere on the floor. He removed his own shirt in the process revealing his toned chest.

He ran his hand down the long scar on my chest, leaning in closer he started to bite and suck at my neck, leaving hickeys in his path. He moved from my throat and slowly moved downwards, once at my nipples he decided to suck and bite gently on them. He moved his knee away from my now hard member, pulling my pants and boxers away from my member were he pulled them off and threw them somewhere behind him. My member was gripped by strong hands, his hands stroking it causing me to moan.

Tyki kissed a trail up my body to my neck were he sucked and kissed, while seductively purring out. "What do you want me to do shounen?" Tyki continued to stroke my member gently squeezing it causing me to let out a louder moan. "Please…"

"Please what shounen?" Tyki continued to stroke my erected member, letting out a louder moan. I looked into Tyki's golden eyes, my own pleading. "Please…let me com…"

"Not yet, my dear shounen." Tyki smirked as he turned me around, so I was on all fours, he then proceed to thrust two fingers into me, stretching me. I moaned as he began to thrust in and out of me with his fingers, my body nearly shaking with pleasure when he hit my prostate causing me to see stars.

I moaned as Tyki finished preparing me, he pulled out his fingers and something larger and harder was replaced into my hole, I hissed out in pain. Tyki started to slowly move, making the pain leave and replace with pleasure when he hit my prostate. I moaned out in pleasure as I was now moaning into my arms, my arms not being to hold up against Tyki's strong thrusts.

I began feel myself coming of the edge of pleasure, I moaned louder as Tyki thrust harder. "T-Tyki…I'm goin-" I didn't get to finish when my inside wall tighten up, causing Tyki to come straight after me, felling my insides with semen. Tyki pulled out lying down next to me, pulling me close to his chest as his heart slowly lulled me to sleep. Tyki pulled the sheets over us as he whispered in my ear after kissing my temple. "I love you, shounen."

"Love you, too" I said tiredly as I drifted off to sleep, exhausted from out _little_ moment.

I awoke a couple hours later, Tyki still fast asleep. I snuggled closer into his arms which were tightly wrapped around my waist. I tried to move his arms and get up but they just tighten and pulled me closer, I blushed as I heard Tyki purr in my ear. "And where do you think you're going Shounen?"

"T-to the bathroom to clean up a bit…" Tyki just nuzzled my hair tightening his grip, as if saying to stay a little longer in bed with him. I stopped trying to get out of his grip and relaxed onto his toned chest. I closed my eyes and was lulled to sleep again by the slow beating of his heart.

* * *

**Yeah...This Is My First Yaoi Lemon...SO, Please Don't Judge To Much...**

**Thanks For The Favourites, Follows And Reviews. They Mean A Lot ~**

**Please Review~**

**~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	11. The Hunter, The Prey

**Chapter 11: The Hunter, The Prey…**

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

I awoke to my lower back aching slightly; I tried to sit up realizing I couldn't because someone's arms were holding me to a toned chest. I snake my way out of his grip, kissing his head before walking to the shower, so I could clean up.

After a quick shower, I wrapped a white fluffy towel around my waist and headed out of the bathroom. I looked at the bed to see Tyki still asleep, his face relaxed and at peace. I smiled while moving over to the wardrobe to get clothes on, I threw on black pants, a white long sleeve top and black gloves.

I turned to look back at the bed and saw that Tyki wasn't in bed, I looked around the room. "Where did he go?" I mumbled while scanning my surroundings. I jumped when I felt warm breath on the back of my neck, strong arms snake around my waist and a quiet chuckle. "What are you doing, Shounen? I had hope to wake up with you in my arms but didn't." He nuzzled the back of my neck, his breath on the back of my neck making me shiver.

"Sorry, Tyki-pet…" I felt him grimace because of the nickname, a smirk spreading across my face. He moved back a little then turned me around. "Please, don't call me that…It's bad enough the Earl does…"

I laughed at Tyki's words; I patted his head as I turned away from him and headed over to the door. "Not, going to happen and darling, you better get dressed. The Earl wants us in the dining room." Tyki nodded and quickly got dressed in black pants and while long sleeve top.

We arrived at the dining room to hear screams and laughter. I raised a brow and pushed open the door to see the twins running from Road, who had pie of some sorts in her hair and on her clothing. The twins jumped behind me using me as a shield, I sighed and looked at Road who was pouting. "Don't hide behind Allen…"

I stood there as Road tried to get to the twins with her candles. "Road do you want me to help you with your homework?" '_The twins better be grateful for this…_' Road smiled, while making her candles disappear as she pulled me closer to the mountain of school books. **'What did you get yourself into Allen?'**

'I don't know but I hope the twin's burn in hell for this.' I smiled as I begun to help Road with her work.

The Earl walked into the room when Road and I were on our last bit of homework. "Good evening family~"

**'Why couldn't he have come early and then he could have done this homework!'** Neah shouted inside my head causing me to winch. 'Don't shout Neah.'

**'Sorry, Allen.'** The Earl was talking through this whole conversation with Neah so I missed it when he said I was going on a mission. "Is that alright, Allen?"

"Wait, what's alright?" I said while scratching the side of my head, the Earl sighed as he explained that I was going on a mission to kill Kanda and his apprentice. **'Kanda having an apprentice that is gold… I'll be surprised if he doesn't kill the poor person, Allen.' **I chuckled at Neah's response as we headed off on our mission not before giving Tyki a long passionate kiss, making Neah complain a bit.

I used on of the Ark gates to appear in a small village that looked familiar. I walked down the quite streets, seeing to exorcists heading down a path into the forest; a smile worked its way across my face as I strode in the direction of the exorcist.

I followed the exorcist to a clearing were they stopped and turned around to face me. **'This is going to be interesting, Allen…'**

* * *

**Tyki's POV:**

I followed Allen on his mission, walking through the forest they had gone through. It was quiet, the wind was blowing gently and the birds chirped. Then everything went silent when an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the forest.

I ran the direction of the scream, realizing it was Allen who was screaming and when I arrived at the clearing my eyes widened. No…."Allen!"

* * *

**I'm Sorry To Say This...Actually Not Really But This Is The Second Last Chapter... T-T**

**The Next Chapter Will Be Posted Some Time This Week And Kanda Is Making His Appearance! YAY!~**

**Thanks For The Reviews, Favourites And Follows~**

**Please Review~**

**~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	12. Sing Me A Lullaby

**Chapter 12: Sing Me A Lullaby**

* * *

**Allen's Pov:**

I stood in the clearing, my glare cold as ice and the icy glare was directed at the two exorcists in front of me. A smile creped on to my face as I looked at the now 'golden' general, Kanda Yu, standing next to him was his apprentice. Kanda activated mugen, readying to fight this bloody battle, his apprentice doing the same.

"Good evening Kanda. Long-time no see." I inclined my back, bowing the slightest at them.

"Moyashi… what are you doing here?" Kanda said in a flat tone.

My smiled widened as I looked at the exorcists, mentally calling four level three akumas. "Well, Bakanda, I'm on a mission."

Kanda glared at me with his navy blue eyes and took a step closer to me as I felt the akumas arrive at the scene. "What mission Moyashi?"

My smile changed to one off bitter hate, I spat out in a harsh tone. "To KILL you both…"

As if on cue, the four level three akumas attacked Kanda and his unexpected apprentice. Kanda fought off the akumas but one of them got to his weak apprentice. The apprentice fell to the ground dead, a pool of crimson blood surrounding his limp body.

I looked at Kanda who got clawed in the back by one of the level three's, Kanda seemed to ignored the pain and continued to fight on until all the level three akumas had been killed.

I clapped when the last akuma exploded; I took three steps closer to him raising my left hand, pulling on my wrist so I had the sword of exorcism in my hand but instead of it being white and black the colours where now reversed (So it looked like the Earl's). The cloak of crown clown wrapped around my thin frame, my eyes narrowed as I readied to fight.

Kanda got into a fighting stance, the claw marks on his back bleed slowly as his curse slowly healed him, but the lotus flower had almost finished withering and it will die soon...

I speed towards Kanda swinging my sword down hard on him; he blocked it with mugen and gritted his teeth because of the force behind the sword. This continued until I landed a fairly deep blow on Kanda's chest, I grinned as I looked down on Kanda as he grabbed his chest, mugen still in his hand. "You finally ready to fall, Kanda Yu."

Kanda gritted his teeth as his wound refused to heal and stop bleeding. Kanda glared at me as he looked over my injuries which were a couple of shallow cuts. "I won't…die…till I kill…you, Moyashi."

My golden eyes narrowed at the suborn samurai; I raise my broad sword, reading to end his life then and there. As I was about to bring the sword down, I felt a burning feeling in my chest, something sticky and warm cover my once white shirt.

My gaze travelled downwards to see mugen inside my chest and a crimson stain slowly spreading, Kanda smirked as he became as pale as a ghost, he fell backwards, landing on the ground lifelessly as a lotus flower appeared on his hand as his heart stopped.

I stumbled backwards, falling to my knees as I screamed out in pain from the innocence in my chest. I tried to pull out the cursed innocence but my hand would burn when I touched it. I fell onto my back not, the sword sticking in my chest, cutting my heart open even more. My version was blurring, I saw someone in the corner of my eye but didn't care who it was at the moment. The person who found me was saying something but I couldn't make it out.

"…-ell-…..Alle-..…-llen..…ALLEN!" The person's deep voice shouted at me. It was a familiar voice but my mind was fuzzy and I couldn't make out who the owner of the voice was.

"Allen, please don't die….I love you." The person's voice it was lovely, it was nearly lulling me to sleep but I knew couldn't sleep because if I did I wouldn't awaken again.

My eyes focused on the face above me, it made tears gather in my eyes as I saw pleading golden looking at me. I reached up with my pale hand, cupping my lovers face as I wiped away his tears. "D-darling…don't c-cry…." My voice raspy and weak.

Tyki pulled out the sword and put his hand on the wound. The burning pain stopped and was replaced with numbness, I smiled up at Tyki as my eyes drooped. "D-darling ….would you s-sing me a l-lullaby?"

Tyki nodded and began to sing, his voice low and calming.

_"Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_

_I'll shape your belief_

_And you'll always know that your father's a thief_

_And you won't understand the cause of your grief_

_But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me_

_Guileless son,_

_Your spirit will hate her_

_The flower who married my brother the traitor_

_And you will expose his puppet behaviour_

_For you are the proof of how he betrayed my_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_

_Darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_

_Each day you grow older_

_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold_

_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_

_Will die in returning the birthright he stole_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep~"_

I felled my lungs with air for the last time as I whisper out. "I Love you Tyki…"

"I love you so much Allen…" Tyki had tears streaming down his face, I wiped some of them away but more tears would replace the ones I wiped away. I smiled up at Tyki, the smile sad and pained. My heart stopped, arm falling limp and my eyes becoming a dull grey.

* * *

**Tyki's POV:**

Hi body began to crack, the skin turning a pure white and slowly crumbling. The wind hit his crumbling body causing it to blow away in the wind slowly; I kneeled next to the mound of ash watching it with my gold watering eyes. _'I can't believe I wasn't there to protect him…'_ Tears fell faster from my eyes and not just from the death of a Noah but my lover, my shounen, Allen.

I kneeled there staring at my lover's remains or more likely his ashes, hugging myself as a pain enveloped my chest, the cause…. heart ache. I'll miss my little shounen…..but he will be reborn….or more likely the Noah's memory but I hope the next host has his warm and kind smile.

I got up from the dirty ground, tears never leaving my eyes as I stared into the diming sky. "I will see you again…Even if it takes a millennium…"

And so the musician's time had paused until he was reborn. His lover waiting until he was reborn, but until then it was there final goodbye for the time being. He visited the area that his lover died at waiting and hoping that they would meet here once again….

* * *

**Now, I Wasn't Going To Put This In The Story But Just For You Guys.**

* * *

**Forty-Three Years Later…**

The time has begun to tick once again, the boy that his lover thought was gone….was reborn and now of age, the lover looks for his precious musician. He searched far and wide until a down falling moment happened. He realized that he may never find his lover….. But soft familiar singing could be heard, the song was the one he sang before his lover move on.

He moved in the direction of the singing and what he saw made his golden eyes widen. There sitting next to his lover's grave was him. His urban hair, storm grey eyes and pitch black arm. His lover looked in his direction as his lover finished the final line. _"And carry you down into sleep~"_

Tyki's eyes begun to water as he moved closer to Allen, his voice whispering out his name, slowly growing louder. Allen's dark storm grey eyes looked in to his gold, a grin spreading across his face as he got up and ran towards him. Tyki outstretched his arms as Allen ran into them, tears of happiness running down his pale face. Tyki had a smile on his face as he stroked his shounen's urban hair. "I finally found you….so looks like it wasn't a final goodbye, Shounen…"

* * *

**Hello Everyone...I Hoped You Cried On The Inside Or Out I Do Not Care~**

**Any Way That Was The Last Chapter And I'll Maybe Write Something After This Chapter But In The Mean Time Read My Other Stories: The Noah Clown, Emotionless Red And My Golden Heart Which Is Five Nights At Freddy's FanFic~**

**Please Review On This Tragic Chapter~ ^-^**

**Thanks For ALL The Lovely People Who Followed, Favorited And Reviewed~**

**~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


End file.
